Ilusiones Perdidas
by Victoria Muinesva Black
Summary: La magia de Merope era variable. Ante la perspectiva de la felicidad era capaz de preparar perfectas pociones de amor, sin embargo, cuando la desgracia se cernía sobre ella, su magia desaparecía junto a sus ganas de vivir y sus ilusiones se esfumaban igual que aquel a quien amaba. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

**Ilusiones Perdidas**

_Por Victoria Muinesva Black_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling<strong>_

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Para este desafío se me dieron las siguientes palabras: Poción, Belleza, Amor, Juicio y Condena. Dichas palabras están resaltadas en negritas en el texto._

_**N/A 2: **__En el segundo capítulo de mi fic "Infortunios" menciono brevemente los sucesos de la viñeta I. Dicho capítulo también está relacionado con mi fic "Little Hangleton"._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Su magia fue disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo. Los golpes y las humillaciones habían hecho que perdiera la poca autoestima que tenía. Su padre no dejaba de llamarla inútil y ella terminó convirtiéndose en eso. Todo lo hacía mal y solo provocaba desastres con la varita.

Pero algo renació en ella el día en que el Ministerio sentenció a su hermano y a su padre a Azkaban. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sola. Y aunque sabía que el tiempo pasaba volando y ellos estarían de vuelta muy pronto, decidió que era hora de hacer algo. No quería regresar a la vida de sufrimiento que había llevado hasta ese momento.

Sintió que sus poderes regresaban y que ahora era capaz de realizar incluso un simple encantamiento. Visiblemente más contenta y más aseada, sin moretones ni sucios delantales, trató de estar fuera de su cabaña cada vez que Tom pasaba por ahí. Después del ataque de su hermano, el muchacho había desaparecido por un tiempo, pero ahora volvía a cabalgar cerca. Sin embargo, él no le prestaba atención. No la miraba, y si lo hacía, era con algo parecido al desprecio.

Merope decidió entonces, que si en verdad quería ser amada por Tom, tenía que hacer más que sonreírle y esperar que él viniera hacia ella.

Por eso decidió preparar una **poción** de amor y esperó pacientemente a su siguiente paseo por la zona.

Tom no tardó en aparecer nuevamente, pero esta vez Merope se quedó en casa, observándolo por detrás de las cortinas. Le pareció ver que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia y que ahora obligaba a su caballo a ir más deprisa. Sin perder más tiempo agitó la varita con cuidado y pronunció claramente unas palabras. De repente, el caballo de Tom relinchó y quiso detenerse, negándose a seguir caminando. El joven intentó calmarlo pero de nada sirvió, el animal se puso cada vez más nervioso y al final logró tirar a Tom de encima. Merope guardó la varita y se alejó de la ventana. Cogió el vaso en que había mezclado la poción con un poco de agua y salió de la cabaña.

Tom se había levantado y su caballo estaba tranquilo, un poco alejado del camino. La muchacha se apresuró en acercarse, sonriendo con nerviosismo. El joven la miró con algo de desconfianza pero no se apartó.

—¿Se ha hecho daño? —le preguntó ella, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa a causa de los nervios— Tenga, tome un poco de agua —Tom hizo un gesto de duda y estuvo a punto de rechazar el ofrecimiento—. Es solo agua, señor —insistió ella con suavidad, logrando al fin controlar su voz.

Con un ligero asentimiento, Tom se decidió y cogió el vaso que le ofrecía la muchacha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilusiones Perdidas**

_Por Victoria Muinesva Black_

**II**

Aguantando la respiración y casi sin moverse, Merope esperó a que la poción surtiera efecto. No parecía haber algo diferente en Tom y por un momento creyó que su plan había fracasado. Pero tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, el cambio se produjo. Si antes él la miraba con indiferencia y a veces con antipatía, ahora sus ojos irradiaban algo que había esperado demasiado tiempo, soñando con ello día y noche. La observó como si nunca antes la hubiera visto bien, le sonrió embelesado y se acercó lentamente, dejando caer el vaso sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Merope dio un respingo, sin podérselo creer, en cuanto Tom cogió sus manos y las besó con suavidad. Ella no cabía en sí de gozo. Se había imaginado tantas veces en la misma situación, que realmente no importaba que el repentino enamoramiento se debiera a una pócima. Lo único que le importaba en ese instante era que por fin tenía ante sí su historia feliz.

Atrás quedarían los días en los que fue desdichada, en los que tenía que aguantar en silencio los abusos de su padre y su hermano. Esos días en los que todo lo hacía mal y sus ilusiones eran aplastadas cruelmente.

Y mientras Tom le hablaba de sus profundos sentimientos y elogiaba su **belleza**, Merope no era capaz de imaginar una vida más perfecta que la que acababa de empezar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ilusiones Perdidas**

_Por Victoria Muinesva Black_

**III**

A partir de aquel momento, cada día se convirtió en una constante sinfonía rebosante de perfección. Cada mañana despertaba sabiendo que tenía a su lado al hombre que amaba. Cada tarde ella se encargaba de reavivar el **amor** con una poción en el té de su esposo. Cada noche, él le decía que la amaba con locura mientras le demostraba sin palabras que jamás habría nadie más para él.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los meses, Merope fue dándose cuenta de que estaba viviendo una mentira y que los ojos vacíos y cristalinos de Tom no eran los de un hombre verdaderamente enamorado. Entonces se encontró deseando ver en él un sentimiento real.

Un niño crecía en su vientre y podía ver a su esposo pletórico de alegría, mas sus ojos no parecían decirle lo mismo. Lo veía ausente y eternamente dispuesto a complacerla, y cada día que pasaba se asemejaba más a una marioneta manipulable a su antojo.

Lo amaba demasiado y por eso decidió un día que la poción ya no era necesaria. Creyó que él la amaría realmente sin ella y que por fin podría ver su gran amor correspondido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ilusiones Perdidas**

_Por Victoria Muinesva Black_

**IV**

Tenía la botellita de poción preparada al lado de la taza de té. Una vez más dudó en si era una buena idea dejar de dársela a su esposo. Tenía miedo y a la vez estaba emocionada por ver su reacción. Estaba segura que él podría amarla sin magia de por medio. Se sentiría confundido al principio, pero ella le explicaría lo que había sucedido y él sabría comprenderla. Estaba segura.

Un día sin beber la poción fue suficiente para que sus efectos desaparecieran. Entonces Merope vio los ojos de Tom sin aquella extraña neblina. Vio su rostro, confundido ante su presencia.

No importaron sus palabras y mucho menos que ella le contara entre sollozos que estaba encinta. Le suplicó que se quedara por el bien del niño y le dijo con frases entrecortadas que serían aún más felices sin la poción.

Él, furioso, la llamó bruja y monstruo; le gritó que era una mujer espantosa que había perdido el **juicio** completamente y que lo había engañado de la manera más vil. Ella no dejaba de llorar, gritando desesperadamente que lo amaba. Horrorizado ante el lamentable espectáculo de Merope, le soltó que deseaba no volver a verla jamás y que se alejara de él y de Cecilia.

Entre lágrimas, Merope corrió a detenerlo antes de que cruzara la puerta y se marchara para siempre. Pero no sirvió de nada. Tom se soltó bruscamente y salió a la calle con rapidez. Sollozando amargamente, la joven cayó al suelo frente a la puerta abierta, mientras el frío aire de la noche invernal entraba a raudales y le daba en el rostro.

Su cuento de hadas se había destrozado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ilusiones Perdidas**

_Por Victoria Muinesva Black_

**V**

Merope permaneció días sin probar bocado, quieta frente a la ventana, esperando ver a Tom aparecer. Con la certeza de que volvería, esperó pacientemente, hasta que un día se obligó a aceptar que estaba sola y que él la había abandonado.

Empezó a idear planes para traerlo de vuelta, pero pronto se dio cuenta que en verdad era una inútil como su padre y su hermano le habían dicho. No pudo realizar ni el más simple hechizo y solo entonces se dejó caer. Se hundió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Su autoestima, naturalmente escasa, desapareció por completo y entonces se vio a sí misma mendigando por las calles de Londres, buscando la manera de conseguir algo de alimento.

Había perdido la ilusión de vivir y, paradójicamente, trataba de hallar la manera de sobrevivir. Desesperada, vendió en el Callejón Knockturn lo único de valor que conservaba, sin embargo, no pudo pedir más de diez míseros galeones por él. Su padre le había recalcado toda la vida que aquel medallón era el símbolo de su nobleza, la muestra de que eran descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. Sin embargo, ahora, eso ya no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Para Merope, todo carecía ya de sentido.

La nieve caía sobre ella aquel último día de diciembre, caminaba con lentitud mientras su corazón latía dolorosamente, sintiendo más que nunca el peso de la **condena** con la cual había nacido. Había vivido con la desdicha como compañera y ahora era lo único que le quedaba.


End file.
